gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Xbox One Backwards Compatibility
Announced during the E3 2015 Microsoft Conference on June 15, the Xbox One Backwards Compatibility program allows for a select number of games released for the Xbox 360 to be played on the Xbox One. While digital games associated with the connected Xbox Live account can be directly downloaded immediately, physical disc-based games work as well; one need only put the disc in the system to install it and play. The initiative launched for Preview Program the same day it was announced, alongside access to the beta of the dashboard update, and was officially released to the public on November 12, 2015. Each month, an additional set of games were added to the service. During the March Update for the Xbox One dashboard, an Xbox 360 store was added to allow backwards compatible games and DLC to be purchased and installed digitally. Due to the program's success, it was announced at E3 2017 that Microsoft would be expanding the Backwards Compatibility library of the Xbox One to include titles from the original Xbox as well. The program was concluded at E3 2019, where a final wave of games was revealed along with the confirmation that every game on the list would continue onward to the next console, code-named Project Scarlett, and confirmation that the program would return after the new console's launch. List of 360 Games * 0 day Attack on Earth * 3D Ultra Mini Golf Adventures * A Kingdom for Keflings * A World of Keflings * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation * Aegis Wing * Age of Booty * AirMech Arena * Alan Wake * Alan Wake's American Nightmare * Alice: Madness Returns * Alien Hominid HD * Aliens vs. Predator * Altered Beast * Anomaly Warzone Earth * Aqua * Arkanoid Live! * Army of Two * Assassin's Creed * Assassin's Creed II * Assassin's Creed III * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood * Assassin's Creed: Liberation HD * Assassin's Creed Revelations * Assassin's Creed: Rogue * Assault Heroes 2 * Asteroids & Deluxe * Astropop * Asura's Wrath * Axel & Pixel * Babel Rising * Band of Bugs * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts * Batman: Arkham Origins * BattleBlock Theater * Battlefield 1943 * Battlefield 2: Modern Combat * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield: Bad Company * Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Battlestations: Midway * Battlestations: Pacific * Bayonetta * Beat'n Groovy * Bejeweled 2: Deluxe * Bejeweled 3 * Bellator: MMA Onslaught * Beyond Good & Evil HD * Bionic Commando Rearmed 2 * BioShock * BioShock 2 * BioShock Infinite * Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII * Blood Knights * Blood of the Werewolf * Bloodforge * BloodRayne: Betrayal * Blue Dragon * Bolt * Bomberman Live: Battlefest * Boom Boom Rocket * Borderlands * Borderlands 2 * Bound by Flame * Braid * Brain Challenge * Brave: The Video Game * Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * Brütal Legend * Bullet Soul * Bullet Soul -Infinite Burst- * Bully: Scholarship Edition * The Bureau: XCom Declassified * Burnout Paradise * Burnout Revenge * Cabela's Alaskan Adventures * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 * Cabela's Hunting Expeditions * Cabela's Survival: Shadows of Katmai * Call of Duty 2 * Call of Duty 3 * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Call of Duty: World at War * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood * Call of Juarez: The Cartel * Call of Juarez: Gunslinger * Capcom Arcade Cabinet * Carcassonne * Cars 2: The Video Game * Cars: Mater-National * Castle Crashers * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse * CastleStorm * Castlevania: Harmony of Despair * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate HD * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Catherine * The Cave * Centipede & Millipede * Child of Eden * CLANNAD * Commanders: Attack of the Genos * Comic Jumper * Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath * Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars * Command & Conquer Red Alert 3 * Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Commander's Challenge * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Contra * Costume Quest * Costume Quest 2 * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Crackdown * Crackdown 2 * Crazy Taxi * Crysis * Crysis 2 * Crysis 3 * Crystal Defenders * Crystal Quest * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram * Dante's Inferno * Dark Souls * Dark Void * The Darkness * The Darkness II * Darksiders * Darksiders II * Daytona USA * de Blob 2 * Dead Rising 2: Case West * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space: Ignition * Deadfall Adventures * Deadliest Warrior * Deadliest Warrior: Legends * Deadly Premonition * DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue * Defense Grid: The Awakening * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Deus Ex: Human Revolution: Director's Cut * Dig Dug * DiRT 3 * DiRT Showdown * Discs of Tron * Divinity II: The Dragon Knight Saga * Domino Master * Doom * Doom II: Hell on Earth * Doom III: BFG Edition * Doritos Crash Course * Double Dragon Neon * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age II * Dragon's Lair * Driver San Francisco * DuckTales: Remastered * Duke Nukem Forever * Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project * Dungeon Siege III * Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara * Earth Defense Force 2017 * Earth Defense Force 2025 * Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon * Earthworm Jim HD * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Enchanted Arms * Encleverment Experiment * Enslaved: Odyssey to the West * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * Escape Dead Island * Every Extend Extra Extreme * Fable Anniversary * Fable II * Fable II Pub Games * Fable III * Fable Trilogy * Fable Heroes * Faery: Legends of Avalon * Fallout 3 * Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition * Fallout: New Vegas * Far Cry Classic * Far Cry Instincts: Predator * Far Cry 2 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon * Feeding Frenzy * Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown * Fight Night Champion * Fighting Vipers * Final Fantasy XIII * Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Final Fight: Double Impact * Flashback * Flock! * Formula 1 2014 * Forza Horizon * Foul Play * Fret Nice * Frogger * Frogger 2 * From Dust * Frontlines: Fuel of War * Fuel * Funtown Mahjong * Galaga * Galaga Legions * Galaga Legions DX * Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Gatling Gears * Gears of War * Gears of War 2 * Gears of War 3 * Gears of War: Judgement * Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved * Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2 * Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions * Ghost Recon: Future Soldier * Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * Gin Rummy * Girl Fight * Go! Go! Break Study * Goat Simulator * Golden Axe * Golf: Tee It Up! * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Greg Hasting's Paintball 2 * Grid 2 * Grid Autosport * Gripshift * Guardian Heroes * Gunstar Heroes * Guwange * Gyromancer * Gyruss * Half Minute Hero: Super Mega Neo Climax * Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary * Halo 3 * Halo 3: ODST * Halo 4 * Halo: Reach * Halo: Spartan Assault * Halo Wars * Hard Corps: Uprising * Hardwood Backgammon * Hardwood Hearts * Hardwood Spades * Harm's Way * Haunted House * Heavy Weapon * Hexic HD * Hexic 2 * Hitman: Absolution * Hitman: Blood Money * Hitman HD Pack * Hydro Thunder Hurricane * Hydrophobia * I Am Alive * Ikaruga * ilomilo * Infinite Undiscovery * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Injustice: Gods Among Us: Ultimate Edition * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet * Interpol: The Trial of Dr. Chaos * Iron Brigade * Jeremy McGrath's Offroad * Jet Set Radio * Jetpac Refuelled * Jewel Quest * Joe Danger Special Edition * Joe Danger 2: The Movie * Joust * Joy Ride Turbo * Juju * Jurassic Park: The Game * Just Cause * Just Cause 2 * Kameo: Elements of Power * Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days * Killer Is Dead * The King of Fighters 98 * The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters: Neowave * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning * KOF Sky Stage * Lara Croft: Guardian of Light * Lazy Raiders * Left 4 Dead * Left 4 Dead 2 * LEGO Batman: The Video Game * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventure * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII * LIMBO * Lode Runner * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition * Lost Planet: Colonies * Lost Planet 2 * Lost Planet 3 * Lost Odyssey * Lumines LIVE! * Luxor 2 * Madballs in Babo: Invasion * Mad Tracks * Mafia II * Magic: The Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers * Magic: The Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers 2012 * Magic: The Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers 2013 * Magic 2014: Duels of the Planeswalkers * Marathon 2: Durandal * Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death * Mars: War Logs * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 * Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond * The Maw * Medal of Honor: Airborne * Meet the Robinsons * Mega Man 9 * Mega Man 10 * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * Metal Gear Solid HD Collection * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker HD Edition * Metal Slug 3 * Metal Slug XX * Midnight Club: Los Angeles * Midway Arcade Origins * Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes * Military Madness: Nectaris * Mirror's Edge * The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom * Missile Command * Monaco: What’s Yours is Mine * Monday Night Combat * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge: Special Edition * Monopoly Deal * Monopoly Plus * Moon Diver * Motocross Madness * Mr. Driller Online * Ms. Pac-Man * Ms. Splosion Man * Mutant Blobs Attack * Mutant Storm Empire * Mutant Storm Reloaded * MX vs. ATV Reflex * N+ * NBA Jam: On Fire Edition * NeoGeo Battle Coliseum * New Rally-X * NiGHTS into Dreams... * NIN2-Jump * Ninja Gaiden II * Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge * Of Orcs and Men * Omega Five * Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising * Operation Flashpoint: Red River * The Orange Box * Orcs Must Die! * Outland * Overlord * Overlord II * Pac-Man * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX * Pac-Man Museum * Peggle * Peggle 2 * Perfect Dark * Perfect Dark Zero * Persona 4: Arena * Peter Jackson’s King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie * Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds * Pinball FX * Planets Under Attack * Plants vs. Zombies * Poker Smash * Port Royale 3: Pirates & Merchants * Portal: Still Alive * Portal 2 * Prey * Prince of Persia Classic * Prince of Persia * Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands * Pure * Putty Squad * Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords * Puzzle Quest 2 * Puzzle Quest Galactrix * Puzzlegeddon * QIX ++ * Quantum Conundrum * R-Type Dimensions * Radiant Silvergun * RAGE * Raiden IV * Raskulls * Rayman 3 HD * Rayman Legends * Rayman Origins * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Red Dead Redemption * Red Faction: Armageddon * Red Faction: Battlegrounds * Resident Evil Code: Veronica X * RoboBlitz * Rocket Knight * Rockstar Table Tennis * Rumble Roses XX * Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien * RUSE * Sacred 3 * Sacred Citadel * Saint's Row * Saint's Row 2 * Saint's Row: The Third * Saint's Row IV * Saint's Row: Gat Out of Hell * Sam & Max Beyond Time and Space * Sam & Max Save the World * Samurai Showdown II * Scarygirl * Scrap Metal * Screamride * The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition * Sega Bass Fishing * Sega Vintage Collection: Alex Kidd & Co. * Sega Vintage Collection: Comix Zone * Sega Vintage Collection: Golden Axe * Sega Vintage Collection: Phatasy Star II * Sega Vintage Collection: Monster World * Sega Vintage Collection: Streets of Rage * Sega Vintage Collection: ToeJam & Earl * Sensible World of Soccer * Shadow Assault: Tenchu * Shadow Complex * Shadowrun * Shadows of the Damned * Shank 2 * Shotest Shogi * Shred Nebula * Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution * Silent Hill: Downpour * Silent Hill HD Collection * Silent Hill: Homecoming * Sine Moria * Skate * Skate 3 * Skullgirls * Skydive * Slender: The Arrival * The Splatters * Small Arms * Sniper Elite V2 * Soltrio Solitaire * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic CD * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic Generations * Sonic Unleashed * Soulcalibur * SoulCalibur II HD * South Park: The Stick of Truth * Space Ark * Space Giraffe * Space Invaders Infinity Gene * Spec Ops: The Line * Spelunky * The Splatters * Split/Second * 'Splosion Man * SSX * Stacking * Star Ocean: The Last Hope * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * Steins;Gate * Steins;Gate: Hiyoku Renri no Darling * Steins;Gate Senkei Kōsoku no Phenogram * Strania * Street Fighter IV * Stuntman: Ignition * Super Contra * Super Meat Boy * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo * Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition * Supreme Commander 2 * Syberia * Syndicate * Tales from Space: Mutant Blobs Attack * Tecmo Bowl Throwback * Tekken 6 * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Texas Hold 'Em * Ticket to Ride * TimeShift * Tom Clancy's EndWar * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 * Tom Clancy's HAWX * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent * Tomb Raider Anniversary * Tomb Raider: Legend * Tomb Raider: Underworld * Too Human * Torchlight * Tour de France 2009 * Tower Bloxx Deluxe * Toy Soldiers * Toy Soldiers: Cold War * Toy Story 3 * Toybox Turbos * Trials Evolution * Trials HD * Triggerheart Exelica * Trine 2 * Tron: Evolution * Tropico 4 * Ugly Americans: Apocalypsegeddon * Unbound Saga * Undertow * Unreal Tournament III * Vanquish * Virtua Fighter 2 * Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown * Viva Piñata * Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * The Walking Dead (Telltale Game) * The Walking Dead: Season 2 * The Walking Dead: Michonne * The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings * Wolf of the Battlefield: Commando 3 * Wolfenstein 3D * World Puzzle * XCOM: Enemy Unknown * XCOM: Enemy Within * Yosumin! LIVE * Zone of the Enders: HD Collection * Zuma * Zuma's Revenge! List of Xbox Games * Armed and Dangerous * Black * Blinx: The Time Sweeper * BloodRayne 2 * Breakdown * Conker: Live & Reloaded * Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge * Dead to Rights * Destroy All Humans! * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Full Spectrum Warrior * Fusion Frenzy * Grabbed by the Ghoulies * Hunter: The Reckoning * Indiana Jones and the Emperor’s Tomb * Jade Empire * King of Fighters: Neowave * Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * MX Unleashed * Ninja Gaiden Black * Panzer Dragoon Orta * Panzer Elite Action: Fields of Glory * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Psychonauts * Red Faction II * Sid Meier’s Pirates! * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy * SSX 3 * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Chaos Theory * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Double Agent * Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Category:Xbox One Releases Category:Xbox